Remote control devices are commonly used to operate a wide variety of consumer electronic devices. For example, a handheld infrared remote control device is commonly used to operate a television device, a set-top box device, a stereo system, an entertainment system, or any other similar type of electronic device.
The use of a remote control device to control an electronic device provides a user of the remote control device with a certain level of convenience. However, the user may experience difficulty, inconvenience, and/or frustration when using such a remote control device to interact with certain graphical user interfaces provided by some electronic devices. For example, conventionally, the use of a remote control device by a user to navigate through several levels of options presented in a graphical user interface of a smart television device may be tedious.